Downrigger systems are widely used for trolling during sport fishing. A downrigger system typically includes a frame on which is rotatably mounted a spool or reel which stores and dispenses downrigger cable. A downrigger arm extends from an arm mount on the frame. The distal, free end of the downrigger arm is typically provided with a guide pulley about which the downrigger cable is trained for guiding the line from the associated storage reel into and out of the water.
The downrigger system is used in association with a fishing line from a fishing rod and reel. An automatic release mechanism connects the fishing line to the downrigger cable but releases the line from the cable when a fish strikes. A trolling weight (ballast) is secured to the downrigger line. The thus weighted downrigger line is then lowered into the water so that the fishing line and its bait or lure are carried down to the desired depth, and maintained at that depth.
As the boat upon which the downrigger system is mounted moves through the water at trolling speeds, the fishing line and lure trail behind the boat in the desired manner.
The downrigger cable and the fishing line or lines associated therewith ordinarily are removed from the water when the boat is operating at cruising speeds, or when docked. Thus, it is desirable to provide an arrangement which facilitates convenient storage of the various components of the system, yet which permit convenient preparation for use, and reliable operation.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a collapsible downrigger arm assembly which has been particularly configured to facilitate convenient storage before and after use, while at the same time being designed to resist the detrimental effects of normally encountered vibration during use.